


Chains

by EllaPetrova (Leviarty)



Series: The Runaways [4]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/EllaPetrova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends are there for each other when they’re needed. Friends don’t choose vampires over friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains

**Author's Note:**

> The Runaways series was written, is posted, and is intended to be read in reverse chronological order.

"Bonnie, this is crazy!" Caroline exclaimed, struggling against her chains.

"Don't bother," Bonnie said, her voice dripping with hatred. Her eyes were blood red, completely inhuman. "I've put enough vervain in you to ensure that you'll never get out alive. None of you will get out of here." She smiled an evil smile as she looked over her prisoners. Caroline, Elena, Damon, Jeremy, Tyler, and Matt, all hung from the ceiling by unbreakable chains. "And don't think anyone can come save you," she said. "I've already set a trap for the pretty boy vampire. I am sorry that the hunter had to die.  _Ex-_ hunter, I should say. I had hoped he would see reason and help me, but, well, how does someone so convicted against vampires become their friend?"

"You're insane," Damon said, spitting out a mouthful of blood. "Absolutely fucking insane."

"You want to be the next to die?" Bonnie asked, pressing her knife into his chest, until she drew blood. "Believe me when I say I'll  _love_  killing you. I'll take it slow, too. It'll be fun."

"Bonnie, please," Elena begged. "We're your friends-"

"Friends!" Bonnie cried, turning on her, the knife now pressed to the Doppelganger's throat. "Friends are there for each other when they're needed. Friends don't choose vampires over friends!"

"Leave her alone," Damon said in a threatening tone, though there was nothing he could threaten her with now.

Bonnie turned to him, a wicked smile forming. "You know what, I don't think I will. I think I'll kill her first, just to watch you squirm."

"NO!" Caroline and Jeremy shouted in unison.

"Stop this, Bonnie," Caroline pleaded. "Please-"

Bonnie moved away from Elena, and lunged toward Caroline.

"Do you realize how annoying you are?" she asked. "How grating your voice is? Listening to you jabber, _constantly_ , about your meaningless little life, like it all matters. I hate to break it to you,  _sister,_  but no one cares!"

"Bonnie," Caroline begged. "You remember when we were kids an-"

Caroline's voice was cut off by the stake Bonnie had thrust into her chest.

"NO!" Elena, Matt, and Tyler cried out as Caroline's features turned gray with death.

"You bitch!" Damon shouted at her, struggling against his chains, trying desperately to get at the witch.

"I'll kill you," Tyler spat.

Bonnie merely laughed. "I'd like to see you try."


End file.
